ow_maelstromfandomcom-20200215-history
A Murder of Meetings
= A Murder of Meetings = Posted by Largehobbit Posted: Apr 13, 2018, 9:51am 20th August – Highholm – Evening “Thank you Mr Herman, this has been most enlightening.” Josiah forced a smile and gestured towards the side door, “Perhaps a discreet exit is in order, Edward is expected shortly.” The agent paled and gave a curt nod before leaving. Josiah might be the First Minister but he had no doubt that young Mr Herman would be found dead in a gutter, that infernal smile of his etched on his face for all eternity should Edward Hanton discover he had been feeding information to Josiah. Of course it would be a tragic accident, maybe even a brutal crime but there would be no recourse and Edward would once again be left unwatched. He had to admire the brutal efficiency of the man. In comparison he had been much more timid in the role. He had always had his eye on a large prize. There came a distinct knock on the door, three sharp raps. “Come in Edward.” Edward Hanton entered his face dark with suspicion. He disliked being summoned like this. Good. Let the man stew in his bile for a moment or two. Josiah noticed that he was limping, and old injury that seemed to trouble the High Inquisitor from time to time. Something to do with a Sprawl cult, a bust gone wrong. “You sent for me sir?” Edward enquired, looking around the room as if trying to catch the scent of something suspicious. An inquisitor to the core, best not to let him relax. Edward reached for a chair and Josiah, “There is no need for you to sit Edward, no need at all, we will not be long about this. We are both busy men.” Edward gave a curt nod and remained standing, the pain in his leg causing him to wince, “Well?” he asked. “Perhaps you could explain something to me Edward, perhaps you could enlighten me as to why you were not present at the Silken Mill strike today. Perhaps you might in fact explain how there ever happened to be a strike, organised and enacted under you very nose.” “The explosion at the Green Line took presidence sir. It...” “Yes Edward a fucking explosion. A strike and a fucking explosion and where are you, spying on Stella Corbets lover! Using city resources to track a bloody Science teacher while my city burns. Do you have designs on the woman Edward? because let me tell you now she is utterly out of your league.” “I think you are overstating the situation sir.” Edward paled a little at the mention of his interest in Stella but he showed no other outward sign of discomfort. Another man would be squirming now, but Josiah had to remind himself that Edward was hardly a man at all. “Overstating? Oh excuse me Mr Hanton, I was there today.” “Yes sir with the tank... and if you do not mind me saying that was ill advised.” Josiah stepped forward and glared at Edward for a long moment, he had to take several deep breaths before he was calm enough to respond. “Get a fucking grip on my City Mr Hanton or I will find someone who can. I want names.” “I have sent you a report.” “Yes with the prime suspect being one Sergeant Randall Oaks, a loyal man of the watch who just so happened to have saved my life today at the strike, taking a knife wound to the shoulder.” Edward was visibly taken aback by that news and struggled for a response. “I do not want a scapegoat Edward I want the leaders of this movement brought in and I want the situation controlled.” “Yes sir.” Edward managed. They were silent for a moment then, matching each other glare for glare, “You are dismissed, I have a busy night ahead of me.” Edward turned and left the room without another word. His limp decidedly worse than when he entered. Just before the door closed Josiah called out, “And Edward?” the man paused without turning, “The business with David Corberts body was unacceptable, the family is distraught.” The door slammed shut. *** An hour later and Josiah found himself standing on the door step of the Corbet Estate his chauffer and security detail waiting down by the gate. He knocked twice and waited. No response. He knocked again. After several minutes he heard movement within and then the door opened. Stella truly looked the part of a grieving widow. “First Minister?” she said falteringly peering around in confusion. “Mrs Corbet I am here to pay my respects and if I may... ask a favour.” “Certainly. I mean yes come in.” She said opening the door and allowing him to enter. “I am sorry to turn up unannounced but I am having something of a trying day.” “Yes I heard about the trouble in the Steamworks at Davids... at the Mill.” “I do not mind saying Stella that his presence on the council will be missed, he had a strong hand and I have no doubt that had he been alive the strike today would never of happened.” “It is good of you to say so.” Josiah waved away the comment and pressed on, “Stella we cannot have a vacuum in the cities leadership, things are very fragile now and Davids boots must be filled.” “Westley is taking care of all that tomorrow. I need a drink, can I get you a drink?” “In a moment. I do not mean the factory Stella, I mean the council.” “Oh well Westley...” “Forget Westley,” he cut her off a little too harshly and then softened his tone, “I am sorry it has been a long day, please forgive me.” “Of course.” Stella replied a little confused as she walked over to pour herself a drink. The clink of ice the glug of spirits filled the silence for a moment as Josiah composed himself. “What I mean to say Stella is that Westley is not a good fit here in Highholm, he has chosen a different path for himself, a worthy one to be sure but not in alignment with the interests of the city I fear.” “I am not sure I understand.” Stella said. “I mean you Stella, I would like you to consider taking a seat on the Council, under my tutelage of course. You carry the Corbet name and have always been at the core of the Highholm elite.” “I don’t know,” she replied, “I don’t really know a great deal about politics.” “And so you are ready for your first lesson Mrs Corbet... none of us do.” They both laughed at the joke and Josiah finally accepted a drink. If all went to plan he would have David place filled by the next morning and a firm ally on the Council to press home his agenda. *** In a much better mood now and with several stiff drinks bringing a warm smile to his face Josiah entered the Highholm Clinic and made his way to the room where Randall Oaks was laid up for recovery. He found the man bundled up in bed surrounded by card and flowers. “You have many admirers I see.” Josiah said as he swept into the room. He plucked a card from the side and read the inscription. “To a true hero of the city.” “I don’t know who sent them all.” Randall admitted as he shifted awkwardly in the bed. “Loyal citizens of Dusk.” Josiah said with a wide smile, “I am here to thank you mr Oaks.” “I was just doing my duty sir.” “Indeed yes, but still you saved my life.” “Perhaps sir.” “There is no perhaps about it you are a hero.” Randall flushed and said nothing as Josiah sat down at the side of his bed. “I have to admit that today was not the first time that I have heard your name.” He said, his demeanour suddenly serious. “No sir?” “No. It was suggested to me that you were involved in a plot to overthrow the city, that you allowed a witness to a political murder to go free.” “Well about that sir I...” “You lost track of him in the earthquake.” Josiah cut him off. “I... I did sir.” “An honest mistake, and Randall I find myself in need of an honest man.” “Sir?” Randall was developing a hunted look and so he should he was trapped as neatly as one of Edwards little flies. “I need an investigator. I feel in gratitude for your services to the city a promotion is in order.” “Thank you sir but...” “I won’t take no for an answer Inspector Oaks, one of my men will be along in the morning to brief you properly and once you are settled in to your new offices I will be along to set you on the right track.” “Sir I... yes sir.” The man answered glumly. “You will do splendid.” Josiah grinned and gave the man a pat on the shoulder, bringing a wince of pain. Josiah was too pleased with himself to notice. *** Josiah got back to his estate near midnight and climbed the stairs to his bedroom. The door was ajar and for a moment he considered calling for security. He pushed it all the way open and stepped into the room. Immediately he caught the smell of cigarette smoke and then he saw the light of the stub as it was raised to the mouth of a figure sat in the far corner of the room. Edward flicked the light switch but nothing happened. “Who are you?” Josiah demanded, glancing towards the bed side cabinet where he had a pistol stashed. The figure was shrouded in darkness and seated in a way that masked his or her shape. Josiah strained to see something about the person that would give him a clue. The cigarette flared and smoke was blown out into the room with a long sigh. “I hope you do not mind my borrowing a smoke while I wait.” Came a woman’s voice from the darkness. Some kind of prank he wondered, a woman sent up from the Rose for his entertainment? He smiled and stepped forward and then froze as he head the click of a pistol being drawn back. He remembered then that his pistol was kept with a packet of cigarettes is his cabinet. “Stay where you are Josiah.” Said the woman. “You play a dangerous game.” He growled as he stared into the shadows. “Don’t we all.” She laughed lightly, “Take a seat on the bed.” She took a long drag on the cigarette and he could just make out her features from its glow. He did not know her. “I have a message for you First Citizen.” “Well,” he answered, “Let’s hear it.” “My employer is unhappy with the state of the city, it is bad for business.” Everything clicked into place and Josiah leant forward with a snarl, “The King sent you?” “He did, and what the Clockwork King wants, he gets, as well you know.” “And what does he want precisely?” “Why Josiah he wants you to do your job, he wants you to bring peace to his streets, he wants you to run his city like... clockwork.” “His City!” Josiah snapped just as a servant entered through the open door. There was a loud flash and an ear ringing bang as the pistol was fired and the servant dropped to the ground, his blood splattered up the side of the door. Josiah dropped to the ground and scrambled behind the bed. Within moments the room was filled with government security running in to see what had happened and the lights flickered on. Josiah got to his feet and stared down at the dead servant. He then looked wildly around the room for his dark visitor but she was nowhere to be seen.